pawpatrolsongwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall's love in song for Rosie
Note Here is my very first story that I publish on my wiki, it is an article of songs about the love of Rosie and Marshall I specify the author of the song And a French but I advise you anyway to go to listen the music is still good I would put you a link below I also advise to listen to the music before reading you understand maybe better I wish you a good reading on my song article. summarize It had been 1 year since Marshall asked Rosie out and she agreed to go out with him. So Marshall decided to make her a song just for her for the love of her life that could never to the let drop. story Marshall was in his puppy house thinking about a gift for Rosie a year ago now that he's in a relationship with Rosie and he wanted to do something unforgettable. Marshall: What gift can I give to the love of my life for our first birthday? Marshall keeps thinking for a few minutes until he comes up with an idea Marshall: I have an idea, I know the lyrics of this song well (I fell), I could sing it to her, I hope she will like it. Marshall decides to go see Rosie to sing this song to her, marshall go to Rosie's puppy house but doesn't see her and at the same time he meets Chase. Marshall: And Chase, you saw Rosie, I have something very important to tell her. Yes, she's on the ground floor watching TV. Marshall: Okay, thank you, Chase. So Marshall goes to the ground floor of the tower to sing his song to Rosie Marshall, sees Rosie lying on a pillow in front of the TV, Marshall goes to Rosie and tells her. Marshall: Rosie, you'd be interested in taking a walk in Adventure Bay with me. Rosie: Of course, darling, I'd be happy to take a walk with you, I was getting bored in front of the TV. Marshall: Okay, then let's go. rosie: ok Marshall and Rosie slowly head for the adventure bay when Marshall suddenly starts singing. (marshall) Fallen If ever you forget Our first looks All that we said to each other In the bottom of the bar If ever life Is not at my side It doesn't want us, no It no longer wants to play We will lose, it's sure But never for a long time We will find ourselves again, I'm sure Like a children's game We will lose for sure But with time We will give each other, it's sure Like in our games from long ago Chorus: I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell If ever you're scared Trust in me I will take your pain You will see, it will be fine If ever you doubt I make you a promise To keep on your way The words, the tenderness We will lose, it's sure But never for a long time We will find ourselves again, I'm sure Like a children's game We will lose for sure But with time We will give each other, it's sure Like in our games from long ago Chorus: I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell If ever you forget If ever you're scared It's never finished, no Happiness is there If ever you forget If ever you're scared It's never finished, no No Chorus: (x2) I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell I fell, fell, fell I was touched, bravo my queen you have won I was but a madman, a madman to lock up I fell I fell Marshall and Rosie toured the city and marshll sang mostly about their trip. Marshall: Rosie, you are the love of my life, I love you with all my heart and I can never let you down no matter what. Rosie had tears in her eyes and she couldn't help but cry with joy for her song and for what he said. Marshall: Why are you crying? Why did I say something wrong? Rosie: No, you didn't say anything wrong, I'm just moved by your song and lyrics," she says crying with joy. Marshall: Thank you, I wanted to celebrate our first year together and I wanted it to be unforgettable. Rosie: And I will never forget that you are the love of my life, you are my puppy of fire and I only love you and no one else. Marshall: I love you too, you're my medical puppy and I will always love you. after those words that Marshall kisses Rosie on the mouth and kisses her. one thing Marshall and Rosie didn't notice when he kissed and kissed was that they were being watched by Chase and Skye. Skye: Marshall and so nice to have made this song for Rosie I think it's a nice trait from her what do you think, Chase? Chase: I also think that's very good what Marshall did for Rosie, I'm really happy for him. Chase Pense Marshall managed to ask Rosie out a year ago, I can do the same for Skye but I don't know how to do it, I need help. Marshall and Rosie finish their kiss and decide to spend the whole day together for their first year together. THE END ??? to be continue Chase's love for Skye, version Keen'V a creation of Olivier du 87 here is the link to the song Mr. Pokora - Fallen (Official Clip) I hope you liked my song article, do not hesitate to tell me in the comments Category:Marshall Category:Rosie Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:A creation of Olivier du 87 Category:Song Category:Love Category:Videos Category:PAW PATROL SONG WIKI Category:Paw patrol